


Being Honest

by KuroBakura



Series: Leah Marie [17]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cussing, Family Feels, M/M, Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Out of Character, Parents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley is not sure what do after Leah says her first “forbidden” word.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Leah Marie [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473563
Kudos: 9





	Being Honest

After Beelzebub and Gabriel left Aziraphale and Crowley’s home, things felt a bit uneasy. Especially for Aziraphale. He did not like the way he treated their child. Simply because of her being a nephalem. And also Crowley being the father of the child, too. Everything was just so bad. Unlike Aziraphale, Crowley was not going to let this get to him, though. Beelzebub was not too nice about her either. In her room, Leah was playing with her acton figures.   
  


The angel and demon wanted to get their child’s opinion on what happened. They wanted to make sure that she was okay. Her well-being was their main concern. Leah was way more intelligent then Gabriel and Beelzebub think she is. Aziraphale and Crowley stood in front of her bedroom door as they locked in it a couple of times.

”Sweetheart, it is Mommy and Daddy. Can we come in to talk to you?” Aziraphale asked their daughter from the other side of the door. Leah answered them from other side and gave them permission to come on in. The two of them opened the door and went inside. Aziraphale and Crowley looked at their daughter before she looked up at them. Leah felt confused for why they are in here.

”Did I do something wrong?” Leah asked them.

”No, dear. We just wanted to see if you are okay because of what happened earlier.” Crowley replied to her.

”Yeah, I am okay. Those two people are not very nice. How come you have to be around them?” Leah said and then asked them a question this time.

”It is a long story, sweetheart but trust me, we do not like them either. I promise they will not be coming around her often or a lot. I am so sorry that they made you upset.” Aziraphale replied to her.

”It is okay. It is not your or Daddy’s fault for what happened out there. It was those two’s actions that caused it.” Leah told them. Crowley had a thought pop in his head.

”How do you truly feel about them?” Crowley asked her.

”Honestly...I think they are shit-heads.” Leah replied to him. Aziraphale’s eyes widened. Crowley chuckled. Leah looked at the two of them confused.

”Mommy? Daddy?” Leah asked them, trying to figure out what just happened.

”Who taught you _that_ word?” Aziraphale asked her. He was not mad or anything, just surprised.

”Daddy. But...I wanted to be honest with how I feel about them. I felt like that was the only accurate word to describe them.” Leah replied and explained to Aziraphale. Aziraphale looked at Crowley. Crowley could feel this and slightly jolted.

”We will talk about this later, Crowley.” Aziraphale said to his husband. His tone was not either happy nor angry but...this is something that they needed to discuss, no matter what.   
  


”I should not have said that. I am so sorry. I don’t say them in public nor usually out-loud like that.” Leah said to them. Aziraphale looked back at her.

”It is okay that you said it. I am just surprise you know about these kinds of words.” Aziraphale explained to her.

”Well..Daddy did say a lot of the words I know but...you say some of them, too, Mama.” Leah told him. Aziraphale could not deny that. He may be an angel but he is not an innocent angel. Not in the slightest.

”That is true. I am not mad or anything, Leah. Like I said, I am surprised but not mad or anything like that.” Aziraphale said back to her. Leah smiled.

”Okay!” Leah happily exclaimed. Both Aziraphale and Crowley smiled back at her. They let her continue to okay with her figures for a while after they left her room a minute later. In the living room, Crowley looked at his husband as they were on the couch.

”I hope you are not mad at me. I never intended for her to hear me say those words but you know how kids can be at times. It is not her fault, though. She was only curious.” Crowley asked and told him.

”I am not mad either, dear. I know she does not say things like that in public. I do not mind it either. Honestly, I think Gabriel is a shithead, too. A _huge_ shithead at that. I just wish that Gabriel and Beelzebub did not out down our daughter like that.” Aziraphale replied and explained to him. Crowley nodded in agreement.

”Same here. At least, she does not seem like she is affected by it too much. She is a strong child. Physically and mentally. But I am not saying she does not have emotions either.” Crowley told him.

”I understand what you are saying. Let’s just hope that they do not stop by for a while. A long while.” Aziraphale said.

“Me, too.” Crowley said back. The two of them sat in the couch for a while before getting dinner started for the three of them. As long as Gabriel and/or Beelzebub does not try to get in the way of them being a happy family, everything should be fine. ..Hopefully. Those two can be sneaky and try to ruin things. But as long as Leah was happy, that is all that truly mattered to them.   
  


**The End**


End file.
